


Spells gone wrong

by theothergirl2212



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: F/F, F/M, a spell goes wrong, you'll have to help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothergirl2212/pseuds/theothergirl2212
Summary: You're working on the masquerade, Nadia wants a room with a gender bending effect, Valerius volunteers to help you out
Relationships: Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in literal years! I hope you enjoy it! let me know what you think of it and I'll write out the ending as part two

Another year, another masquerade. All eyes were on you, the new court magician appointed by the countess herself to make it a success

You were concentrated deeply on a spell book that laid before you in the library, Nadia had come up with an idea for a new room. She wanted to know if it was possible to let people experience the other gender inside one of the rooms and when walking out of returning back to normal. You sighed and ran your hand through your H/C hair. From what you gathered the known rooms were already difficult enough, let alone that she wanted to add new rooms with unknown and untested spells.

After hours of digging you found it, a spell that was supposed to reverse the gender of anyone in the proximity of 30 meters. The binding to an object and shielding off the room so it would stay contained would be simple enough. Though there was one problem with this spell, you had never heard of it and had never tried it out. You’d need to test it on a willing participant first before you’d go set up the room. Deeply lost in thought about who to choose, you hadn’t heard the library doors open until you heard someone clear their throat. Jumping slightly you turned around to see consul Valerius standing behind you with a look of dismay on his face and a glass of wine in his hands “what are you doing here this late witch?” You rolled your eyes, he never stopped making it clear he hated magic and thought you were beneath him “I could say the same for you, consul” you sneered back. Valerius scoffed “I was hoping to enjoy my wine and a good book in peace here. You still haven’t answered my question” there was a glint of amusement in his eye, even though he’d never admit it he quite liked your bantering. You were the only one in the palace, safe for the countess, that he allowed to talk back to him like that. 

“Some people have to actually work to earn their keep consul” you said with frustration clear in your voice, you were so sick of him judging your every move. Never once showing a sliver of respect to you. “I see, what are you working on witch? A new love potion? Or is it a remedy for sleep?” This question took you by surprise. He’d never been interested in your work before, so why would he be now? You weren’t in a mood to fight him though “A new spell for the masquerade, the countess wants a room where people experience what it’s like to become the other gender.” You sighed in frustration “Though the only spell in this book is one I’ve never tried before so I have no idea if it even works or not” Throwing aside the book putting your head in your hands. Not only did you have no clue how to do this, you were also outing your frustrations to the consul of all people.

Valerius had picked up the book you threw aside and quickly read it through, he couldn’t stop the words from blurting out “Would you like to test it out on me?” His brows shot up in question, not at you but rather at himself for asking it. The question surprised you but you quickly scrambled up and stood before him “Are you certain consul?” Looking into his pale golden eyes you searched for hesitation but you found none. Valerius sighed “Don’t make me repeat my offer witch” ‘ah’ you thought ‘back to your old defensive offending ways’ shrugging you took his arm and lead him over to one of the couches standing in the library, you sat him down and took a seat on the coffee table in front of it yourself. He took a swig of the wine in his glas before setting it down again “Alright, so, close your eyes and relax please” The nerves in your belly were going haywire, you couldn’t fuck this up it was the fucking consul fuck this up and you’d be thrown in the dungeons or worse, dead.

The consul listened to your words and had closed his eyes, you took a deep breath before you began concentrating your magic on him. Muttering ancient words and envisioning a pink aura surrounding him before falling away to reveal a female Valerius. Ofcourse your magic came to you at your call, doing exactly what you wanted it to do. The pink aura fell away to reveal Valerius but with slimmer legs and arms. His, no, her chest visibly larger then before. “See something you like witch?” She smirked at you, not realizing you had been staring you shook your head “I’m just surprised it works that’s all” you smiled at her. You stood up and held out your hand for her to take “Do you wanna see?”

She rolled her eyes “I want you to undo it as fast as possible” seemingly annoyed by even the implication of wanting to stay like this a minute longer. You nodded while your smile fell away “Ofcourse consul” closing your eyes you concentrated on reversing the effect. Though, no matter how many times you tried, the consul remained female “Y/N why am I not back to myself yet?” She started to sound impatient, having had enough troubles today for this to be put on top of them. “I’m sorry consul I’m trying but it doesn’t seem to work” you went back to the book and started searching for an explanation, after a few minutes you found why you hadn’t been able to do so yet ‘the enchantment cannot be reversed without the enchanted having been engaged in intercourse’ ‘fuck me’ you thought. “And?” Valerius sounded impatient, wanting nothing more then to be done and take a bath with a bottle of wine as company, you nervously cleared your throat and gathered the courage to tell him the bad news ‘well, there goes my life’ you stood up in front of him “Well uh, consul, I might’ve made the mistake to read over a sentence” an agonizing silence followed before you continued your explanation “It seems that you’ll need to engage in intercourse before you change back” Valerius’ expression remained unreadable while you visibly squirmed in fear of his reaction.

You felt a hand come to grab your wrist and yelped in surprise as she suddenly pulled you out of the library into the hallway “Wait, consul, I’m sorry. Where are we going?” She remained silent and ignored your question. The two of you came to a halt in front of a door decorated with a golden ram ‘this must be her quarters” you thought before she pulled you inside and pushed you by the collar against the door closing it in the progress erasing your thoughts.

“Consul, I’m sorry I swear I didn’t do it on purpose” her hands slid from your collar up to your face and she dipped down to kiss you on the lips. Like everything the consul did this kiss was calculated and hard, yet also soft and it made your knees weak. You couldn’t deny that you had been longing after her for quite some time now, stealing glances when you didn’t think he, she was looking. She pulled away far too quick for your liking “You said something about having to have intercourse for the effect to be reversed right?” You nodded quickly, breathless. Valerius smiled and kissed your cheek before moving to your ear “Then let’s do that” she whispered and lightly bit your earlobe before pulling away completely “After all, you put us in this situation” she smirked and pulled you towards the bed. All you could do was grin like a madman and hope that this would be more then just a one night stand.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the smut, still GN reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Valerius led you over to the bed and pushed you down on it, slowly she undid her braid and let the long hair loose with a shake of her head. You gulped as she crawled on top of you and grabbed both hands and pinned them above your head before she dipped down to kiss you again. You gasped and she took advantage of this by slipping her tongue into your mouth. She pulled away leaving you panting “If we’re doing this witch, we’re doing it on my terms” she sucked a mark on your throat and you arched into her, desperate for friction and for to get these clothes out of the way. Valerius let go of you and got off the bed “Undress yourself” you scrambled to get up and obey her orders. The soft fabric you had been wearing fell to the ground as you came to stand before the consul naked. Instinctively you brought your hands up to cover parts of yourself to keep modesty but she stopped you “No Y/N. I want to see you, all of you” you hung your head in shame while she looked you over hungrily.

She stepped close and hooked her finger under your chin lifting your head up “Enjoy the show witch” she smirked before she stepped back and undressed herself, letting the luxurious robes fall on the ground. Stepping out of them you had the time to admire her beauty, you’d always thought the consul was handsome in his own way but now she was absolutely breathtaking. Her long hair framed her lithe frame and came to rest slightly below her breasts obscuring them from view. Your breath hitched when you saw the soft curve of her waist widening out into her hips. All you wanted was to grab her by that slim waist and pull her against you, but she had said this was on her terms, not yours. Her voice pulled you out of your thoughts “get on your knees witch” you obeyed and got down on your knees while looking up at Valerius expectantly. She chuckled “my my, how stubborn you are in everyday life. You seem to have no trouble obeying me in private” you blushed and looked down, a rush of excitement going through your body at the thought of being dommed by the consul every night in the bedroom. 

Valerius walked over to you and hooked her right leg over your shoulder “well go on then witch, make me cum” you nodded eagerly and delved your tongue between her folds, teasing her clit as her hands came to rest in your hair “yes, yes Y/N that’s it” she moaned out.

Your hands wandered downwards as you started to rub yourself, aroused by hearing the consul moan out your name. A sharp tug on your hair stilled your movements “did I say you could pleasure yourself?” Valerius grinned down at you and put her leg down “get up on the bed” you nodded and scrambled to please her. She climbed after you and settled down between your legs, you blushed at the sight of the consul lying there.she kissed the inside of your thighs and slowly worked her way closer to your organ and leaving marks, making you moan and arch your back upwards “pl- plea- ah! Please mommy” your cheeks turned red as you realized what you just said. She stopped her movements and simply grinned at you “say that again witch” you gave her a look full of lust, not caring anymore. All you wanted was for her to make you cum “Please make me cum mommy, please” she pulled away making you whine out in need.

She crawled up to rest above you and captured your lips in a kiss, pulling back and biting your lip lightly “you look so beautiful like this Y/N, so prettily obedient for me” she groaned and kissed you again “all mine” she grabbed the headboard and positioned her cunt slightly beneath your chin “make me come, I might be so gracious to grant you your own release” she grabbed you by your hair and moved you until you were facing her wet slit. While she held onto the headboard with her other hand you pushed two fingers inside of her and gave her clit a hesitant lick, she shuddered and gasped above you and this encouraged you to move your fingers faster and lick harder. 

Her wet juices coated your lips and your chin as she started nearing her orgasm. Valerius gave your hair a slight tug “make yourself come with me witch” you moaned into her cunt and used your free hand to rub yourself to orgasm. Her hand left your hair and grabbed the headboard as well when she started to ride your face “oh I’m close, so close” she gasped out. You fastened your movements on your own, wanting to fall over the edge together with her. Above you Valerius held on to the headboard and arched her back “Y/N” she moaned out your name as she came, you felt her pulsing around your fingers and the sensation of combined with feeling her juices running over your face made you cum as well. You moaned into her cunt and slowly pulled out your fingers and gave her clit soft licks before pulling away completely. Valerius sighed and looked down at you with a blissful look, combing her fingers through your hair she went to lie down besides you. A blue aura overtook her and when you blinked a few times it went away, leaving Valerius back in his original male form “ah, it worked” he sounded surprised. You brought your hand up and moved a lock of hair out of his face “did you think it wouldn’t?” You said with a hint of amusement in your voice “you should have more confidence in the court magician consul” you grinned at him. He grabbed your hand and pinned it above your head while leaning over you “I’ll show you just how much confidence I have in you Y/N” Valerius smirked while he leaned down to kiss you, making a promise that this night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
